


No Way Out

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Lies, Romance, Secrets, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for “the reader as an undercover police officer with coco.” Will have multiple parts
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	No Way Out

“You’re a fuckin’ cop?!” Coco spat as he had you roughly pushed up against the wall in your small apartment, hand squeezing your shoulder harshly, sure to leave a bruise.

Your bedroom was a mess, things thrown everywhere from the fight just prior to the confrontation. Your case files littered the ground all around you, the mirror on the wall shattered to pieces, just like your worlds had just a few minutes ago.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. This wasn’t how everything was supposed to go down. He wasn’t supposed to be here.

You flinched at his harsh tone, letting out the breath you hadn’t even realized you were holding as he pushed off of you pacing away. 

“We trusted you! I fucking trusted you!” He screamed, running his hands through his hair, trying to process everything, berating himself for letting you use him like you had, for not figuring it out sooner. 

You played him and you did it well. He not only let you into his bed, but his life, his mind, and his fucking heart. 

He opened up to you, more than he ever had for anyone in his life and that thought alone made his stomach churn.

“Please Johnny,” you begged, voice trembling as tears threatened to spill from your eyes, “Just let me explain.”

“You don’t get to call me that anymore,” he hissed, his eyes ablaze with anger and hatred, “Let me explain, querida.” The often used term of endearment sounded more like a curse now as he spat the word out like it was venom in his mouth.

He stalked slowly towards you his eyes holding yours with a relentless, unbearable steadiness, “There’s only two ways this can end,” he reached behind him and pulled his gun out from the back of his waistband, “A bullet in my fuckin’ head,” he motioned up to his head with the gun in hand.

“Or...” he closed the gap between you once more. Cocking the gun he rested the cool steel of the barrel between your eyes, “a bullet in yours.” He sneered.

This was it you thought, this was how it ends. You took a deep breath trying to push the bubbling fear down and closed your eyes preparing yourself for whatever may come next. 

How the hell could you let it come to this?

~ Six Months Earlier ~

You were behind the bar wiping off the countertop of the beloved Mayan’s clubhouse. It had been three weeks since you started working here and most the guys didn’t pay you much mind, you brought them drinks, kept the place clean, and occasionally were scooped into one of the men’s laps, mostly the charming president’s, as they thanked you for your service and hard work.

You were just another pretty face and hot body for them to ogle over.

And that’s exactly what you were counting on.

“Keep your head down, and your ear to the ground,” Hunter, your SO’s words echoed in your head, “These men are all the same, you’ll just be another pretty face with great tits and a nice ass, use that to your advantage.” He advised you with an encouraging pat on the shoulder, “You got this.”

This was your first big case undercover and it was your chance to prove yourself and you planned on doing just that.

The club was smart though, there would be no bugs or any other outside help for you, you were completely on your own. You were to write down everything the minute you got home at the end of the day and then every two weeks you would meet up with Hunter and turn in all the information you had managed to collect and keep contact by phone every few days.

As much as you listened and observed though you hadn’t gotten anything useful yet, but you knew it would take time, the whole case was counting on you being smart and patient, you were going to have to work for it.

Anything important was always talked about behind that damn stained glass Templo door, and there was no way you were going to be getting in there.

The door slid open as all the men made their way out of the door, smiling and cheerful. You plastered your smile back on your face as you watched the men come pouring out.

“(Y/U/N), querida, do me a favor and go get the good stuff from the back, tonight’s a night for celebration!” Bishop requested smiling largely at you as the men all settled into seats at the various tables, chatting loudly amongst themselves. 

Coming around the bar you smiled sweetly at the older man. He smacked your ass as you made your way past him and to the back store room as requested. It took everything in you to bite your tongue and hold back the many things you wanted to say to this man and all the others.

There was an uproar of laughter and then the sound of the stereo turning on with the loud music you had become accustomed to by the time you made it to the back room. Bending over in your too tight jean shorts you grabbed the ‘good stuff’ and lifted it up propping fit against one hip. You used your other hip to push open the door as you burst out of the room.

Spinning around to realign yourself in the direction you were meant to be going you smacked right into one of the men, almost losing your grip on the crate of bottles you were carrying.

“Watch where you’re going, fuckin’ puta,” the man who you knew as Coco spat at you before storming past you and into the bathroom.

Out of all the men he seemed to be the one who liked you the least, which was fine as you weren’t really fond of him either.

“Asshole,” you mumbled under your breath, before donning your ever flirtatious smile and stepping back out into the room filled with the Mayans. 

Bishop grinned at you and beckoned you closer patting his lap. You set the drinks onto the table in front of him and sat obediently as the man blew the repulsive smoke from his cigar out into the room. 

This was going to be a long fucking assignment.


End file.
